Dream On Season 6
by Mariss95
Summary: Continuation of the show from the season five finale. So as to say, a fanmade season six. ¿Whats gonna happen with our cast in it?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: i own neither the show nor the characters, This is just made for fun!**_

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic**__**. It's a continuation of the show, Grey's Anatomy, season five finale. As I've already seen some spoilers, I know next season is not going to be as I want it to, so I decided to create my own season 6, so as to say. ¡Hope you like it! Please, leave reviews, to know what you think and what I could possibly change for the next episode. **__By the way, my mother language is Spanish, so I wrote this fic in Spanish, and made the translation all by myself. And considering I'm seventeen, this is not going to be perfect, but did my best, so hope you enjoy it at least :)_

**A Step Foward**

... Silence. There was nothing else in her mind right now. Also a great relief... maybe. Everything had gone wrong a while ago. There was no coming back. That perfect world she used to live had disappeared long time ago. And she had already resigned to her misfortune. Little flames of hope had reappeared in that intense road, all of them unexpected, such as that depression that consumed her little by little. But nothing managed to outdraw her smile, her sense of humour and joy. Those were her thoughts while she entered to that elevator where, without even noticing, she had lived so many unique moments.

Some time ago, she had kissed the man that seemed to be the love of her life. The one that had never been seen like a boyfriend, for being hidden in the role of the best friend. She knew every corner of that small room thanks to having been in it countless times, sometimes in company of someone in a stretcher and even with a respirator. So many cases, so many deaths. It may seem like death could be easily understandable for someone like her. In that instant she could only remember a distant moment, the only one she denied to remember, that toured her soul apart. When, almost a year ago, she was in the same place, in prom, wearing the same clothes that she was right now.

Yes, that moment. Of hope, at first, and desesperation and heart-rending sadness at the end. She didn't have to ask why this weird dream seemed so alike to that nightmare of the past. Everything she had gone through these last months uncovered the answer. That journey, that pink dress, was her signs of death.

There weren't questions in her face; she knew what was happening and what was about to... if it hadn't happened yet. There wasn't any light to lead her way. It was just herself in a rarely empty hospital. But everything changed when the elevator doors opened and showed her a pair of deep blue eyes, staring at her constantly. She knew who they belong to. Those were shinning of joy, as they always had. Unable to help herself, her lips curved, letting a wide smile occupied her up to now stiff face. Yet, a second later every piece of the puzzle fitted.

He wasn't supposed to be here. That wasn't his moment to go. He shouldn't be there by her side while she looked over those desert halls for her ex-beyonce. However, there he was, standing opposite her, with his wide and kind smile, and his sparkling and humble eyes. That relief, that the pain will calm down, and to stop looking at the suffering and pity faces her friends have while seeing her, disappeared. She wanted to scream, ask why he was there, why he was smiling, but she couldn't move her lips. She didn't have enough strength to talk, or will to smile anymore. Slowly she examined her companion, trying to answer her doubts, but she only found more disconcerts.

She knew that man that was standing in front of her, she knew him well. However he was extraneously dressed with a blue suit and tie, while her beloved friend was never seen without his light blue uniform. And above his eyes, which were still staring at her anxiously, he showed a new hair cut, odd, clean, instead of his classic messy brown hair; and short, really short. She tried to remember life outside that nightmare and realized the reason of his strange outfit. Nevertheless there wasn't any sing of why he was waiting for her there, ready to an unfortunate destiny. It was impossible that he had left so quickly.

There was nothing to do. He hold out his hand to her and she took it, still with uncertainty in her eyes. She raised her sight to his, just to see as he nodded and encouraged her to come with him. Holding his hand, she gave a step, and then another one, letting behind the dark and empty elevator, as well as all her hopes and dreams...

_xoxo_

_Lauren_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: i own neither the show nor the characters, This is just made for fun!.**

**A/N: **Ok, haven't updated this in a while, i know. Now im translating the spanish chapters i've wrote so far to english, and hopefully gonna keep writting. Don't really know if i like this chapter, it's kindda dull, but im getting somewhere in the story, so please keep reading and reviewing! In next chapter we get to see who lives and who dies...

xo

* * *

**2. Crashing Down**

Nurse: _BP is dropping!_

Derek: _Damn it!_

Nurse: _We're losing him._

Der: _There is too much blood. Suction_

Owen: _C'mon O'Malley! Stay with us!_

Der: _Ha! There's a clot. I need to take it out to reach the damaged tissue and repair the bleeding. Mer, are you alright?_

Opposite him Meredith stood frozen on her feet. Her pale face showed a petrified expression, her lips parted. She was breathing heavily and her hand was still holding George's, as it had been since the operation had started.

Her eyes were glued to his now-unrecognizable face. She couldn't understand how that bruised and damaged man could be sweet and kind George. Her loving roommate and friend, the one that always had believed in her, saw watching babies as a hobby and was up for helping everyone at all times. And now his almost lifeless form was lying on the stretcher, his fait still to be known.

Unable to concentrate on anything besides his swollen face, she didn't notice how a couple of nurses rushed thought the OR, came in and out carrying more blood, or Derek's non-stopping calls for her attention. Still overwhelmed by the situation she didn't notice as Hunt walked right by her and grabbing the defibrillator hold it only inches away from George's chest.

Owen: _Clear!_

Der: _Mer, Let go of his hand._

As she didn't even acknowledge having heard him, he gave the scalpel to Booki and reached her. Grabbing her wrists he stood between her and the stretcher, taking her away from George. Owen gave him a shock but he didn't regain pulse.

Der: _I know this is hard. He's your friend, you shouldn't be here. This is only making things more difficult, both for him and you. So please, back down._

_-__This can't be happening! This can't be him. Please Mer, wake up! Surely this is just some bad, ugly nightmare that you will laugh about later. It has to be… This can't be happening. But 007… he's 007! – _Thoughts kept flooding her mind as Derek shook her tenderly trying to gain her attention.

Der: _Mer, please! Everything's gonna be ok. You gotta relax and let me do what I've have to do. You should get out; I'll take care of it. He'll be fine_.

Mer: _I can't leave, can't let him alone like this! He needs me, Derek._

Her pleadings continued, until suddenly the scaring beep of the background was replaced for multiple ones, as he regained pulse. The entire room sighed in relief and went back to work on him.

Der: _See, he's getting better. Go wait outside in the hall. I'll wrap this up quickly and go meet you_.

As he whispered those words she kept shaking her head, refusing to obey him. He grabbed her shoulders and caressed them lightly with his thumbs, soothing her. As she met his eyes he closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. She didn't hug him back but instead laid her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes he broke the embrace and searched her eyes. Meeting them he saw she was fighting back tears.

Her lips parted and all she could said was "_You promise?_"

-_I do_- he said and bent forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he turned around and returned to this former position, and grabbing the scalpel back, continued to work on George.

Meredith hesitated and glanced one more time to the table. Then turned on her heels and head for the door, and as she left the OR all she could think of was George's deformed features. Walking down the hall she reached the empty chairs of the waiting room and let herself fall freely on one of them. She hid her head between her legs and let the tears fall freely.

* * *

Olivia: _Hey, Tyler! Where is everyone? Need more nurses and there are none on this floor._

Tyler: _There was code blue on Izzie's room and they all wanted to help._

As those words reached her ears, Mer awoke from her trance and tied them all together. _Iz. _She lifted her head and realized Tyler was right. The hallway was empty except from her and the two nurses speaking. Grabbing her pager, that had fallen to the floor, she rushed to the elevator. But as it wasn't coming fast enough, she headed to the stairs and went down in a flash to reach the oncology room where Iz had been assigned.

She got in and noticed as half the hospital staff paced trough the room trying to bring her back to life. Her heart wasn't beating and the monitor kept beeping, showing a skinny deadly line that went on and on. The chief and Miranda were by her side, giving her drugs, and Cristina pumped her chest.

Chief: _Charge again!_

Nurse: _Charged_

Chief: _Clear!_

Bailey: _There are no changes, sir… we've been doing this for over five minutes and she… she doesn't respond._

Always-composed Bailey had her face stained with tears and worry clouded her features. Everyone showed the same emotions as the corner of their lips curled down and a sad expression of defeat covered their faces. Everyone faces unless Alex.

Alex: _No! Don't give up on her! We gotta keep going!_

His yelling came from the back of the room, where his body was resting against the wall. His face showed desperation and pure devastation as his eyes and cheeks were reddish. Ashamed of his lack of control he tried to hide his emotions by washing the tears away. He knew they were right, but couldn't quite take in she was gone. When he realized they all were giving up on her he reached his wife's side and, taking her tiny cold hands in his, whispered in her ear.

Alex: _C'mon Iz! Come back to me, please. I'm here, like you wanted. Never gonna give up on you, always gonna help you. So please, come back!_

Then the room went silent. The only things heard were Alex sobbing and the monitor, which was still showing her non-existing heartbeat.

There wasn't that enlightening soul with them anymore, encouraging them to keep going, smiling to everyone and everything, even death. There was only a deadly threatening beeping and devastating sadness that filled the air.

* * *

In the upper floor, the doors of the operating room opened, and Derek came out from them. He rushed through the adjoining halls, desperately seeking for Meredith. They were strangely empty and silent, since only two more OR's were currently being used. He reached the floor's main desk and crossed another hall till he got to the waiting area. Finding it also clear, a frown formed on his face.

_Where is Meredith? What is going on?_


End file.
